1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to sheet bending brakes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sheet bending brakes are used for bending and cutting metal or plastic sheets such as those used for siding on homes and buildings. A typical sheet bending brake functions by clamping a work piece between clamping members and using a hinged bending arm to bend the work piece about the clamping member. These sheet bending brakes allow for the clamping member to move between an open position and a clamped position.
In the use of such brakes, the work piece is often forced out of position as the clamping member is moved from the open position to the clamped position. This results from the vibrating and shaking of the bending brake while being moved into the clamped position. Repositioning of the work piece requires that the clamping members be moved back to the open position to release the work piece. After repositioning, the work piece may again be forced out of position as the clamping members are returned to the clamped position. An operator may choose to control the sheet bending brake in an intermediate position by supporting the clamping members with one hand. However, this leaves only one hand free to reposition the work piece and does not allow for precise alignment of the work piece.
Most typical sheet bending brakes used for heavy duty applications are designed to be carried by one person when in a transport position. However, it can be cumbersome and difficult to transport due to its weight. Additionally, sheet bending brakes can be adjusted to varying lengths by adding additional clamping members which makes it more difficult to transport. Therefore, these sheet bending brakes require two people to transport because of an inability for one to lift and move the brake.
The related art sheet bending brakes, as described above, are characterized by one or more inadequacies. Specifically, the sheet bending brakes are limited to only the open position and the clamped position without allowing for precise alignment of the work piece. Additionally, the sheet bending brakes are cumbersome and do not provide for quick and easy transportation of the sheet bending brakes.
The subject invention provides a sheet bending brake assembly for securing a work piece. The sheet bending brake assembly includes a clamping member having a lower leg extending therefrom, a pivoting arm pivotally supported by and extending from the clamping member to define a clamping area with the lower leg, and a guide mechanism reacting between the clamping member and the pivoting arm for moving the pivoting arm between an open position and a clamped position. The guide mechanism has a detent between the open and the clamped positions for providing an intermediate clamping position for adjusting the position of and precisely aligning the work piece.
The subject invention further provides the sheet bending brake assembly including a plurality of clamping members and a base supporting the clamping members with the base being collapsible between a transport position and a support position. The base has a front rail and a rear rail defining a table such that the clamping members are supported by the front rail and the rear rail, and the table has a first table end and a second table end. A wheel mechanism is pivotably connected to one of the table ends and is pivotable between a rolling position and a working position for allowing quick and easy transportation of the assembly.
Accordingly, the subject invention overcomes the inadequacies that characterize the related art sheet bending brakes. The subject invention provides the sheet bending brake assembly with the intermediate clamping position that allows for the work piece to be precisely aligned when in the clamped position. Also, the subject invention allows for quick and easy transportation of the sheet bending brake assembly without requiring disassembly or additional assistance.